


Old Love

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy spends his shore leave in a little house in Long Beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Love

“Grandpa! Watch me!”

“I’m watching, David,” McCoy said, taking a sip from his glass of lemonade and leaning back in his chair as his grandson continued practicing his somersaults in the grass.

The light breeze shifted the orange trees and rose bushes that were growing on the far side of the backyard. The trees were casting long shadows in the fading afternoon sun. McCoy smiled. These were the kind of days he could never get enough of when he was off the Enterprise.

“David, has your teacher taught you to do a handstand?”

“No, what’s that?”

“Here I’ll show you.”

McCoy got up and got David upside down so his was holding his feet in the air. David shrieked with laughter and McCoy chuckled as he pushed him around the yard.

“Some little children are certainly making a lot of noise out here,” Joanna said, as she appeared at the back door of the house, her arms folded over her chest.

“Mama, grandpa taught me to do a handstand!”

“I see that and now you have to come in and wash those hands, young man, it’s time for dinner.”

David did as he was told and McCoy joined his daughter on the porch.

“Do you need help with anything?” he asked.

“No, Dad, I can handle it. I have done this before you know,” she said, running her hand along her stomach, which had just started to round out with the newest addition to the family.

“I know, Jo, I just worry that’s all.”

Joanna smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"I know and I'm glad you do."

She went back inside, but McCoy stayed out for a while longer. He had to admit that Joanna was right, moving out to California had been the right move for the family. They were closer to him now which made visiting easier. The weather was wonderful, and the house was just the right size for a growing family. Now that shore leave had finally arrived McCoy decided he was going to spend it here making up for lost time. There was a theme park nearby that dated all the way back to the mid-twentieth century and he was sure David would love to see it.

His communicator beeped just then and McCoy frowned, but picked it up and flipped it open.

“McCoy here and this had better be good.”

“Hi, Bones, guess what? They have a deal on camping sites in Yosemite National Park next week and I was wondering if you’d like to-”

“No.”

“Oh, come on, Bones, it’s going to be the most relaxing shore leave of your life!”

The End


End file.
